1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, a projector has been known which modulates a luminous flux emitted from a light source in accordance with image information, and projects an image light onto a screen, or the like.
An operating panel on which are disposed a plurality of operating buttons which carry out various operations (a powering on and off, a zoom adjustment, a focus adjustment, and the like) is provided on the top surface side of an exterior housing configuring the exterior of the projector (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-216757).
However, with the projector described in JP-A-2008-216757, a user, when adjusting a projection image projected onto the screen, selects a desired operating button (a focus adjustment button or a zoom adjustment button) from among the plurality of operating buttons on the operating panel, and operates it. At this time, as the user selects a desired operating button from the plurality of operating buttons, there is a problem in that, he or she being likely to mistakenly operate an operating button differing from the desired button, operability is poor.